A new life
by lindainsweden
Summary: Jen and Gibbs go on a mission together. JIBBS!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Thank you elflordsmistress for helping me with this story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new life

Agent Jethro Gibbs was at his desk, trying to get his co-workers to actually work when his cell phone suddenly sprang to life beside him. Identifying the caller as his boss, Director Jenny Shepard, he immediately answered and was on his way towards her office before she even told him the reason for her call.

Cynthia, the Director's assistant, just looked at Gibbs, rolled her eyes at him, and let him proceed right past her and into the office. Without knocking. As usual.

His habits were well known around the agency, and since he was what people referred to as 'friendly' with the Director, Cynthia tended to look the other way when he was just barging in on the poor woman.

"You wanted to see me Jen?" he asked as soon as he was inside the door, still on the phone. Jenny smiled and gestured for Jethro to close the door.

"I have been ordered to send you on an under cover mission to Baltimore tomorrow morning by the SecNav. Any objections?"

"Whoa, that's a bit sudden don't you think?" He stroked his freshly shaven chin, deep in thought for a while, before looking curiously at Jenny.

"Under cover missions are always conducted in couples, who will I be going with? Let me guess, Ziva the assassin to keep an eye on me?" Jenny laughed, and was rewarded with the special Gibbs smile that so few people had the chance to see; the smile that made her knees go weak. Luckily she was sitting down.

She got up from her seat slowly and rounded her desk before stopping in front of Gibbs. She looked at him mischievously and Gibbs knew her answer before she even spoke.

"You're all wrong; the one going with you is me." Gibbs feigned a shocked look, but saw that the Directors smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Something wrong Jen?" He stepped into her personal space and put a hand on her shoulder, making her shiver slightly.

"I don't know if I can go back to being an agent again Jethro. This actually makes me a bit anxious. We are dealing with people who are selling and buying children this time, not to mention killing harmless officers when they can't buy the newly adopted youngsters." Jethro raised an eyebrow at this, but motioned for her to continue despite seeing how hard she was taking this.

His hand never left her shoulder, a silent reassurance of her not facing this alone.

"Our mission is to pose as a couple going to adopt a child. We meet up with the buyer and arrest him and his colleagues before the poor baby gets hurt. End of mission." Somehow Jethro managed to notice Jenny's flinch when she was talking about the baby and he wondered if there was a previous event in her life he didn't know about that made her react that way. For now, he'd let the subject drop, but filed the information away in his brain for future use.

"As far as I'm concerned this won't be a problem. After all, you really were good undercover Jenny." She swatted his arm playfully before he left her alone with her thoughts.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you Elflordsmistress for helping me with this story!

Chapter 2

The ride to Baltimore was spent in complete silence the next morning.

Gibbs wondered how much the team would be gossiping about him leaving the building with the Director for a few days, and was willing to bet that the pool was already up and running. He smiled at that thought; they really were like his children.

Glancing at Jenny he saw that she looked worried about something, making him concerned for her.

"Jen?" She looked up at him and he could clearly see the stress and anxiousness in her green eyes.

"Are you ok?" Jenny just nodded and then resumed her gazing out the window, not feeling like sharing her emotions at the moment.

'_Fine' _Gibbs thought and flipped on the radio instead, the silence was killing him.

When they finally arrived at the hotel Jenny took a deep breath before getting out of the car. She walked up to Gibbs and hugged him tightly, surprising him slightly. Leaning into him she whispered in his ear.

"The mission starts right now. We are Mr. and Mrs. Black. Oh, and you could at least try to look as if you're in love with me." She looked him deep in the eyes and smiled widely before giving him a quick peck on the mouth.

"Will you bring my luggage honey? I'll get the key" Gibbs was still shocked as he watched the beautiful redhead walk into the hotel, but he tried not to let it show in case they were being watched. He did as he was told, acting like the loving husband he had once been, and picked up her bag.

'_This is going to get interesting_' he thought.

The suite waiting for them was quite something. The king-sized bed was neatly made with a red velvet bedspread covering it, in the bathroom there was a Jacuzzi and the view from the balcony was magnificent. Gibbs looked around, satisfied when he couldn't find any signs of them being spied upon, and went to look for Jenny.

He found her sitting on the bed with a sad look on her face, holding a hand to her stomach. He was immediately worried that she was unwell and went to sit down next to her, letting his arm hug her tightly around the shoulders.

"Jen, I'm worried about you. What's the matter?" Jenny decided that coming clean was the best way to deal with this, if she didn't talk about it she could jeopardize the entire mission.

"You know I like children a lot." He nodded in response to that and looked at her sadly, remembering the past.

"It just feels difficult to pretend to be adopting one, especially with you."

'_Shit. I shouldn't have said that.'_

Jenny saw Gibbs' puzzled look and knew he would not leave her alone for a second before she explained that further. Unwelcome tears started to form in her eyes and she looked away from him, embarrassed about letting him see her so vulnerable. Suddenly she felt his hand lightly touch her smooth cheek and guide her face to his again. The look he gave her was breathtaking and she felt she owed him an explanation for her odd behavior.

"Jethro I… Remember Paris?" He smiled at the memory of them in the city of love and watched her blush slightly as she realized which part he was thinking about.

"Of course you do. I'm sorry for putting you through that." He took her hand between his and squeezed affectionately, letting her know that it was ok and he was ready to hear what she was about to tell him. She took a deep breath, not sure if she should continue but decided that he had the right to know.

"A few weeks after I left I started feeling nauseous and tired all the time so I went to see a doctor. He confirmed my suspicions right away, I was pregnant." Gibbs gasped at that and felt extremely guilty for not being there and for not being able to help her through it.

"The stress and the pressure of the case I was working at the time overwhelmed me and… I lost the baby Jethro. I lost our beautiful baby girl." Tears were streaming down her cheeks and Gibbs hugged her tightly, letting her sob into his chest for what felt like an eternity.

'_She must have kept all this inside her since learning about the baby. God Jen, why didn't you tell me? At least I could have helped ease the burden a little.'_

Feeling Jenny relax slightly he leant backwards and spooned her on the bed, holding her like there was no tomorrow. She turned in his arms and lay on her back, still next to him, making his hand end up on her flat belly. Despite the sorrow he felt about loosing another child he couldn't help but smile at the thought of a pregnant Jenny. He stroked her belly and leaned in closer to whisper in her ear.

"You mean our little offspring was actually living here, inside you?" Jenny smiled at his words and met his eyes, not able to hide the emotions that were resurfacing with the force of an explosion. To her surprise she saw the same emotions mirrored in the ice blue eyes of her former partner. Caught in the heat of the moment he leant forward and placed a feather light kiss on her lips, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to. Surprisingly enough she caught his lips again with a passion and urgency that made him loose his head instantly.

Hands started to wander and if the phone hadn't rung at that exact moment they surely wouldn't have stopped at that. Jenny forced her pulse back to normal before picking up the phone. Gibbs could see her switch into agent mode and heard her decide a time and a place for the drop off.

"Tomorrow at noon, behind the old warehouse," she told him, knowing he would understand what she was talking about. He nodded and, realizing the earlier mood was gone, set about getting tomorrow planned out to the last minute.

Nothing could go wrong this time, not when the life of a baby was on the line.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A constant thanks to elflordsmistress for helping me.

Chapter 3

Sleeping next to each other certainly had it perks. One of them being the 'waking up next to Jenny' part. At least according to Gibbs. His arm was wrapped around her waist and she was curled up next to him stealing body heat. Just as she had last time.

'_Enough of this, you can't have what you've once lost. She ended it.' _With that on Gibbs' mind the moment was gone and he quickly rose to take a shower before Jenny could occupy the bathroom for what usually seemed like hours.

At the orphanage Jenny and Gibbs were nervously looking through the contracts, not sure how to handle their rampaging emotions.

Jenny was definitely in director mode as she asked for a pen to sign the papers with, but Gibbs felt more like he did the day Kelly was born. He was strangely happy and yet a calmness had taken its hold on him, making him give Jenny a relaxed smile.

Until he saw her sign the sheet. With her own name.

He looked at her questioningly but had no choice but to play along if he didn't want to jeopardize their mission and blow their cover.

Taking the sheets from her he decided to follow her lead and therefore signed the contracts with his usual signature. As soon as everything was in order they were finally shown to the infant they were taking on.

It was a beautiful baby girl. Appropriately enough she had auburn hair and green eyes, just like Jenny. They both did a double take as they laid eyes upon the baby and couldn't help but get all emotional.

Gibbs took Jennys' hand in his and he saw her shed a tear of happiness.

"She's adorable," she whispered and he could only nod in response as his heart constricted in his chest.

They got a little acquainted with the half year old before it was time to go, both Jenny and Gibbs falling more and more in love with little Cassandra with every passing second.

As they drove off, with the baby girl secured into her car seat in the back, Gibbs noticed how pale Jenny looked. Even her hands trembled.

"Jen?" She could hear the concern in his voice and took his hand in hers reassuringly.

"I'm ok."

"No you're not. You're trembling and white as a sheet."

He pulled over and killed the engine before turning in his seat to face Jenny properly. The love and insecurity he found in her eyes tore at his heart and he let his hands cup her face.

"Everything will be fine. Cassandra is going to be kept safe by us and the bad guys have nothing but prison waiting for them when we're done."

Jenny couldn't help but shed a tear at his gentle words and she leant forward to kiss him sweetly, on the lips.

"Thank you," she told him sincerely.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me, and for always watching my back."

"We're partners right? This is what we do." He grinned at her and then drove off to meet with the buyers.

At the meeting place everything went surprisingly smoothly. They met with the buyers, carefully showed them Cassandra and just when the exchange was going to take place the local police stormed the crime scene to capture everyone present.

After a thorough questioning Jenny and Gibbs finally got Cassandra back; the plan being to return her to the orphanage.

"Jethro, do you mind stopping the car for a while?"

He silently waited for Jenny to start explaining.

"I… I've always wanted to have a child. I can't just leave Cassandra like this."

"But you have to Jen."

"Why? I signed the papers already; she's legally mine you know."

"You can't raise a child on your own with your schedule."

"You could help you know."

Gibbs swallowed hard, not sure where she was going with this.

"Come again?"

"You also signed the papers..."

"Don't you think it would be hard to raise a child considering we don't even have a relationship?"

Jenny leant into him and stopped only inches from his face. He could feel her hot breath tickle his lips, making his heart race in his ribcage.

"Leaving you was probably the biggest mistake I've made in my entire life. I'm so sorry Jethro. Right now, I wish things could just be like they were back then."

He was a little shocked at this revelation but kept his mind as clear as he could in case she didn't actually mean what he thought and hoped for.

"I don't," he whispered and had to take hold of her chin to stop her from pulling away.

"I wish things were better than they were in Paris, because I never stopped loving you."

Jenny threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, resolute to never ever let him get away again. They were about to take things to the next level when Cassandra suddenly made a noise in the backseat of the car, making her new parents jump apart like a couple of teenagers caught in the act.

Laughing they drove as fast as possible to Jennys' house, only one thing on their minds at the moment.

Cassandra turned out to be a doll and as soon as she was fed and changed she fell asleep in her new bed in the guest bedroom. Gibbs raised an eyebrow to Jenny as they walked down the hall, stopping just outside her bedroom.

"And where did you plan on letting me sleep tonight since our little Cassandra has occupied my bedroom?" he asked teasingly, making Jenny walk up to him sporting one hell of a grin.

"Your bedroom has just been moved."

"To where then? I'm feeling a bit tired tonight, maybe I should go to bed."

"Yes you are going to bed Jethro, but not to sleep. And concerning the bed, the mommy and the daddy always share."

She kissed him thoroughly, seducing him with her hands and lips, while she moved them into her bedroom. Lying down on the bed with a lot less clothes than they started with Jenny decided to let her walls down completely this time.

"I love you Jethro, you've always been the man in my life."

They didn't know what would happen tomorrow, but one thing was for sure. They were all going to have a new life.

END


End file.
